


Dad Would Kick Our Asses

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 07, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds an old photo and wonders what John would have thought of his and Dean's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Would Kick Our Asses

Sam glanced at the creased photo.  
It had been pushed down into the depths of the glove compartment, hidden by the ever-growing collection of outdated cell-phones they kept around in case anyone tried to contact them via old telephone numbers.  
It must have been overlooked when Dean had gathered up the few family snaps they possessed and placed them religiously in a tin box stored in the Impala’s trunk.

His dad was smiling, an arm around each of his young sons’ shoulders.  
It had been taken outside a grocery store by some unknown lady who’d been enthusiastically trying out her new Polaroid and had asked the three of them to pose for a photo.  
Sam had been about six and Dean ten.  
He remembered that day. It had been a good one. One of the few normal days in their fucked up childhood.

His smile soon morphed into a wry curl of the lip however.  
If dad came back and saw him and Dean now! He couldn't imagine the horror and disgust that would blossom on his father’s craggy features.

:  
Just then Dean pulled open the door and slipped into the Impala, stretched an arm along the back of the bench-seat, pulled Sam to him and kissed his brother full on the lips.  
Sam returned the kiss, even if he was still unsure how to deal with this new touchy-feely Dean who had once avoided any intimacy like the plague, at least in words. “No chick-flick moments!” being his perennial catch-phrase.

Dean pulled back, and glanced down at what Sam was holding between his fingers.  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Having a guilt trip Sammy?”

Sam huffed, Dean had always been able to read him like a book and since they’d begun this 'un-brotherly' relationship he’d become freaking telepathic!  
“Dad,” Sam paused guiltily. “Dad would so NOT be on board with this. He’d…. I dunno; kick our asses to kingdom come.”

“Dad isn’t here, Sam, and even if he were, this,” Dean wagged a finger between them, “is none of his damned business.” 

“Oh, yeah! Dad would just have said. ‘Boys, keep on fucking each other, it keeps the family together’ and got on with the job!” Sam bitched.

 

Dean yanked him over again and pressed Sam’s head to his shoulder, twirling a strand of his little brother’s girlie hair around his finger.

“Listen here, Doofus. Dad has his share of blame, if there’s any blame to be dealt around.  
Since he put you in my arms the night mom died, I’ve always looked on you as mine and that’s never changed.  
Then when he gave me the power of life and death over you in that hospital, whispering that if I couldn’t save you, I’d have to kill you, he consigned you to me body AND soul.  
Maybe he knew I’d never do it, that I’d save you no matter what, but from that moment, I’d been designated your avenging angel. ' Must Samuel die or must he be saved!'”

“Dean,” Sam murmured into his big brother's shirt.

“I’d never have killed you, Sammy,” Dean declared firmly. “And if by some fucked-up coincidence it happened, I’d have gone down with you.  
The only reason I didn’t jump into the Cage is because you made me promise to go live my life; and more than that because it was YOUR decision, YOUR sacrifice and I didn’t want to diminish that.  
But it was hard, Sammy, you’ll never know how much, watching you jump into that hole in the ground.”

Sam snuggled into his brother.  
Dean playing with his hair had a calming effect on him.

“I’ve never told you this Dean, but in the rare moments Lucifer left me alone, Adam and I would talk. They didn’t touch him you know. Michael was a stuck-up ass but I gotta say he didn’t allow any harm to come to Adam.  
‘The boy obeyed and let me use him as a vessel. He is not to be hurt by you Lucifer!’ he would growl if Lucifer got too close.”

Sam trembled as the memories of what he’d suffered at Lucifer’s hands came hurtling back. Castiel had taken away the sting but the images were still there, lodged in his brain for all eternity.

“Anyway, Adam told me Zachariah used to whisk him away for brain-washing sessions and once he’d said that we were “psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent on each other.”  
“You never told me that! “Dean smirked.  
:  
“Well, if I‘d had before…”

“Before I did this, you mean?” Dean moved his hand down to Sam’s crotch and petted the cock-shaped bulge in his jeans.  
“Yeah, before you did that,” Sam agreed grinning.  
:  
“Gotta say the old douche-bag got it spot-on! Kudos to him.  
How I’d love to will him back to life though, just to get the rush of putting an angel-sword back though his sleazy neck. Good times! “ Dean snickered. “Anyway as we’re exchanging our little girlie secrets, I never told you what Lisa said to me when YOU little brother were still a soulless douche.”

Sam looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes. “What? Was it about me?”

“She said much the same thing Zach did. She was under Veritas’ truth spell at the time, so I guess she meant it.” Dean answered.. “How did she put it? ‘You two have the most unhealthy, tangled-up, crazy thing I've ever seen. And as long as Sam’s in your life, you're never gonna be happy.’  
:  
Sam frowned. “Is it true?”  
“What?” 

“That you’re never gonna be happy with me around?”  
:  
Dean slipped a finger under Sam’s chin and tilted his face up.  
“She was right about the first part but, dude, she was totally wrong about the rest. There’s nobody else, living or dead who could make me as happy as you, so don’t start brooding or I’ll kick your ass before I fuck it.”

“Promises, promises,” Sam smiled up at his big brother.

“You know what, Sammy. If we weren’t parked in full view of passers-by, I’d make you eat those words but that’s gonna have to wait till we book in at a motel.”  
Dean pushed Sam off him and geared up the Impala. His brother had the power to make his dick twitch every time he turned his sunshine smile on him.  
:

 

In the privacy of the motel room, the two entwined bodies lay sated on the bed, gleaming palely with sweat in the fast fading light from the window.  
:  
Dean curled his brother’s tousled hair behind his ear and kissed his way along Sam’s jaw-line, the smooth shaved skin soft and velvety beneath his lips.  
Sam threw back his head to allow his big brother easier access.  
:  
Dean could feel his cock getting hard again. Sam was a continual source of arousal. 

He didn’t know how he’d managed to exist before having the freedom to touch Sam anywhere and everywhere, to lie down beside him each night and pull him close, to sink his cock into his little brother’s body and make them one in body and soul  
:  
Yeah the sex was great, the best he’d ever had but it was the love that did it, the utter, unending, eternal love he felt for Sam that spread though every cell of his body when he orgasmed inside his brother.  
He’d do anything for him; kill anyone; demolish any obstacle in his path to keep Sam safe, and he’d regret none of it!

He didn’t know where Dad was, in heaven, hell, a ghost or whatever, but the night he’d given him Sam to care for, he’d unknowingly given Dean his heart’s desire.  
:  
The End


End file.
